


Personal Best

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: Kathryn has a special gift for Chakotay!





	Personal Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April 2014

PERSONAL BEST  
~ a double drabble of doggerel ~  
  
  
“You didn’t!” he exclaimed, his startled face all askew.  
“I never would’ve expected this feat coming from you.”  
  
“Why not?” she answered. “But I guess it is a surprise.”  
Glee shook her whole body and gleamed in her eyes.  
  
“How did you achieve it? Such an action is not your style  
Even though you’ve tried it before – it’s been quite awhile,  
  
“And with no disrespect, previous efforts were for naught.”  
He stated the truth but feared the words sounded fraught.  
  
Her sweet smile did calm him, as did the touch of her hand.  
“Never fear, dear Chakotay, for all has been well planned.  
  
“My actions I’ve practiced with others, many times over  
Before I came to you, my wonderful friend and lover.  
  
“They all survived, albeit with predictable stumbles  
And maybe a few of them left uttering hushed grumbles.  
  
“But be not afraid – there’s no cause for anguish or grief,  
For my skill has been perfected,” she smiled with hopeful relief.  
  
He pulled her close, tenderly entwined in his strong arms.  
“Once more, dear Kathryn, you’ve won me with your charms.  
  
“Always for me you work eagerly to satisfy and please –  
So now let’s enjoy your homemade macaroni and cheese!”


End file.
